


Когда ты Джек

by WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)



Series: WTF Kings 2021: Визуал от M до E 2021 [3]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Collage, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, M/M, Photoshop, Romance, Single work, WTF Kings 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, moodboard
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021
Summary: Исходные материалы: кадры сериала из открытых источников, а также изображения, находящиеся в свободном доступе в сети Интернет.
Relationships: Jack Benjamin/Joseph Lasile, Jack Benjamin/Original Male Character, Jack Benjamin/Serviceman Stuart
Series: WTF Kings 2021: Визуал от M до E 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185848
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF Kings 2021: Визуал от M до E 2021





	Когда ты Джек

**Author's Note:**

> Исходные материалы: кадры сериала из открытых источников, а также изображения, находящиеся в свободном доступе в сети Интернет.

[](https://imgbox.com/bOjAWqwW)


End file.
